Yoru no seikatsu no hibana
by Ana.Htn
Summary: Lorsqu'une vieille connaissance de Kaname débarque à l'Académie Cross ce n'est pas sans danger, surtout lorsqu'on est en très mauvais termes avec Zero et Aido, et que l'on connaît les vampires ! L'histoire d'Aya Washi vient de commencer !   Première fic!
1. Chapter 1 :

L'univers n'est bien sûr pas à moi, mais Aya si !

Fanfiction dédiée à ma besta !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: Ou comment faire son entrée discrètement avant de laisser la grenade exploser.<span>

P.O.V Aya

Bonjour/bonsoir ou bonne nuit à tous et à toutes ! Je me présente, Washi Aya, 17 ans, 1m74 pour vous servir...ou pas. J'ai des longs cheveux blancs-argentés -Naturels !- qui sont coupés en carré cour devant et m'arrivent au bas du dos derrière; des iris bleus électrique cerclés de noirs, un visage fin et un corps svelte. Je porte pour le moment une chemise noire avec des motifs d'ailes rouges dans le dos, une mini-jupe plissée noire avec une chaîne d'argent où est accroché un petit crâne et un pendentif avec des perles noires et une plume rouge et noire ; le tout complété par des ballerines noires et une cape noire qui descend jusqu'au sol, retenue par une attache d'argent ouvragées incrustée d'un saphir et d'un rubis. Je tenais deux valises (très lourdes !) à la main.

Bon fini les présentations ! En cette fin de soirée je vais rentrer à l'Académie Cross, prestigieux lycée. La rentrée est passée depuis trois semaines et à cause de certains problèmes personnels je n'ai pu arriver avant aujourd'hui.

En ce moment j'attends patiemment devant le portail démesuré que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir.

-Bonsoir ! C'est pour quoi ? Demanda une fille -petite- aux cheveux bruns, un air naïf sur le visage et un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres, elle parut légèrement surprise par mes vêtement mais ne dit rien.

-Je suis Washi Aya, une nouvelle élève. Le Directeur à dû vous prévenir de mon arrivée tardive non ?

-Ah oui ! Entre je t'en prit, moi c'est Yûki Kurosu, fille adoptive du Directeur !

C'était physique, d'instinct je la détestait, en plus son odeur humaine était brouillée par autre chose qui m'inspirait un dégoût et une répulsion sans borne que je camouflais habilement sous un masque d'indifférence.

-...et voilà Zero Kiryû l'autre chargé de discipline, ne t'inquiète pas il est un peu grognon au premier abord mais il est très sympa sinon !

-Hn, ma réponse très élaborée j'avoue mais bon, je ne veux pas lui parler. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux mauves qui approchait fronça les sourcils et prit la parole sur un ton blasé.

-Yûki tu l'ennuie avec tes questions ! Le Directeur à dit voulait la voir tout de suite pour discuter, Kuran est là aussi.

-Kuran ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là Kaname ?

Oups ! Ça m'a échapper, il faut dire que j'ai parfois (heureusement!) la mauvaise habitude de parler à voix haute : résultat deux regards interloqués avec en prime un soupçon de méfiance.

-Co...comment connais-tu Kaname ?

-Je..je l'ai rencontré il y a un ans à cause de mes parents et on s'entendait bien mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aille au lycée.

-Ah oui ! Pourtant il est là depuis longtemps, mais tu ne pourras pas souvent le voir, il fait partit de la Night class ; la classe de nuit et nous n'avons que très peu de rapport avec eux.

-Dommage, Kiryû-san je dois aller chez le directeur c'est ça ?

Il gardait un air méfiant, manifestement il n'avait pas cru à mon mensonge, tant-pis!

-Oui suis-moi. Yûki tu reste à la surveillance.

-OK, à bientôt Aya-chan ! Fit-elle avec son sourire niais.

-Ouais c'est ça, fit-je avec un entrain remarquable puis je suivis silencieusement Kiryû à travers les dédales de couloirs de l'Académie jusqu'à un couloir sombre. Le chargé de discipline se tourna vers moi.

-J'ignore encore ce que tu es mais je te jure que je garderait un œil sur toi, si ton mensonge à marché sur Yûki se ne sera pas pareil pour moi. Fais attention, ici t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau.

-Kiryû-san tu ne devrais pas me considérer comme une ennemie alors que tu ne me connais pas, c'est très impoli voyons ! Je prit un visage froid, Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un level E alors hôte-toi de mon chemin ! Je commençais légèrement à m'énerver ; pour qui se prenait-il ?

-Au bout du couloir, la porte à gauche, fit-il d'un ton sec en s'effaçant.

-Bien.

Avec un soupir je laissais tomber mon masque et entrai dans la pièce que Kiryû m'avait indiquée.

-Aya-chan! Quel plaisir de te voir parmi nous!

-Plaisir non partagé Directeur et arrêtez tout de suite avec ce ''-chan'', je me tournai vers l'autre occupant de la pièce alors que le ''Directeur'' s'effondrait en sanglotant sur son bureau, salut Kaname, ça faisait un bail!

Kaname hocha la tête en souriant, les retrouvailles c'était pas son truc mais le regard qu'il avait me suffisait amplement.

-Effectivement Aya, je suis heureux de te revoir en vie.

-Merci. Directeur pourquoi je suis pas dans la Night Class ?

-Mais voyons Aya-chan tu n'es pas une vampire !

-Et alors, vieillard sénile ! Je vais devoir me taper Kiryû et Yûki Kurosu plus les humains !

Paf ! L'imb...le Directeur reprit sa séance de sanglotage (je sais pas si ce mot existe mais bon ^^)

-Tu n'aimes pas Yûki ? Demanda Kaname.

-Trop naïve, innocente et idiote ; d'ailleurs..., je reniflai légèrement et grimaçait de surprise. Nan ! Elle est de ta famille ? OMFG ! C'est pour ça qu'elle pue ! Le sceau ne va pas tarder à la rendre folle, quelques mois tout au plus.

-Oui malheureusement, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne pourras l'apprécier mais vas-y doucement quand même.

-Bah tant que tu est heureux moi ça me va et puis si elle est trop collante on verra.

-Tu seras quand même dans la Day Class Aya-chan, et pas de discussions. Cependant Kaname m'a informé de tes pouvoirs spéciaux mais je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen pour les annuler temporairement...

Là je changeai totalement de comportement, c'était un sujet délicat et il avait appuyé sur une blessure qui faisait atrocement souffrir.

-De toute façon il aurait été hors de question que je sois privée de mon don! J'en ai besoin, êtes-vous totalement inconscients ou bien fous ? Kaname !

Un violent vent de panique m'envahit, sans mes pouvoirs j'étais inoffensive, une simple _humaine sans défense _! Et je détestait cela, Kaname le savait très bien. Comprennant immédiatement comme toujours, il me prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur ma tête. Une légère brise fraiche vint me calmer.

-Je vous l'avait dit Directeur, c'est très imprudent. Il n'y a pas de raisons à l'apparition de son don et nous ne pouvons l'annuler sans que ça lui fasse du mal, à elle...

-Et à Rill ! Elle n'est pas qu'un don, c'est un esprit vivant qui peux souffrir et ressentir toutes les émotions humaines, vous n'avez pas le droit de n'avoir ne serais-ce que penser la mettre en cage !

Fin P.O.V Aya

Tout en disant ça Aya s'était défaite de l'étreinte protectrice du Sang-pur et s'était avancée en direction de Kurosu qui avait pris une expression sérieuse.

-Je comprend votre colères, à toutes les deux mais il ne faut sous aucun prétexte que les Day Class soupçonnent une quelconque anormalité chez toi...

-Pour ça vous pouvez parler, un level E et une vampiresse de Sang-pur qui ne connaît pas sa force sont beaucoup plus dangereux que moi et mes treize années de pratiques !

-Tu as raison mais Rill est trop puissante pour que tu arrives à la contrôler entièrement et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'elle fait inconsciemment. Si les élèves voient que la pluie ne t'atteint pas, que tu est protégée du froid et de la chaleur, etc...ils remarqueront quelque chose.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à leur effacer la mémoire ! Vous faites ça tout le temps !

-Oui, concéda Kaname, mais ce n'est pas une raison. S'ils sont trop nombreux à avoir des soupçons nous ne pourrons pas tous les identifier.

-Je..j'essayerai de ne pas utiliser Rill, le jour tout du moins ; après tout ce n'est pas grave si les vampires le savent, répliqua Aya.

Le Directeur hocha la tête et se leva.

-C'est d'accord, Kaname désolé de t'avoir réveillé, à plus tard. Aya-chan je vais te montrer ta chambre et t'expliquer deux, trois trucs utiles.

-OK Directeur mais si vous m'appeler encore une fois ''Aya-chan'' je vous jure que Rill va s'occuper de vous !

-Ou...oui Aya-san.

-Voilà qui est mieux!

-Bien suis-moi, fit le Directeur en s'impressionnant de la façon dont elle jonglait entre le langage familier et soutenu si facilement, alors le changement de classe s'effectue à...blablabla.

Il lui expliqua, les horaires, les cours qu'Aya devrait rattraper, les professeurs qu'elle aurait, etc...

-Nous y sommes, tu es seule car une élève n'est pas revenue cette année.

-Tant mieux.

-Et tu seras dans la classe de ma Yûki !

-Oh non...

La pauvre prit un visage désespéré mais le Directeur fut inflexible, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit vu qu'il était huit heure passé.

P.O.V Aya

Je posais mes valises au pied du lit et examinait les uniformes qui étaient posés sur une chaise à côté du bureau, ils n'étaient pas si moche que ça. Je prit une douche rapide comme ça le matin je n'aurais pas à faire la queue, tous les élèves étaient pour la plupart encore en train de manger donc je ne croisai personne ce qui m'arrangea.

Après la douche je m'écroulai sur mon lit et réfléchi aux conséquences de ce que je faisait; venir dans cette académie était une grave erreur mais moi, trop égoïste avait voulu profiter d'une tranquillité précaire en mettant des centaines de vies en danger.

-Décidément je suis une idiote finie..., murmurai-je dans un soupir, n'est-ce pas Rill ?

*-_Non maîtresse, tu as juste le droit de profiter d'un peu de repos, __**ils**__ ne nous trouverons pas ici ; Kaname et moi te protégerons si besoin est._

-Oui c'est vrai j'avais tord mais toi-même ne connais pas l'étendue de ton pouvoir et les répercussion sur toi, en plus tu dois vraiment limiter au maximum tes interventions.

-_J'essayerai mais toutes les choses que je fait inconsciemment je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les arrêter._

_-_Je sais bien mais fait de ton mieux et ce sera parfait.

Un petit rire mental salua cette déclaration et soudain une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur moi. Toussant et crachotant je me redressai tant bien que mal.

-_J'ai fait de mon mieux maîtresse !_

_-_Rill tu me refais ça tu peux crever en Enfer! Je te mettrai dans un bocal devant un feu pour le restant de tes jours!

-_Regarde je te sèche ! Voilà ! Allez c'était pour rire ! Et..._

_-_C'est bon mais ne recommence pas. Allez, bonne nuit.

-_Bonne nuit maîtresse.*_

Je fermai les yeux en finissant l'échange mental et poussait un soupir d'exaspération devant l'innocence et l'espièglerie de Rill puis je fermais les yeux, fatiguée.

Fin P.O.V Aya

Le sommeil la prit immédiatement et Aya sombra avec délice dans les bras d'Hypnos.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vos avis et impressions m'aideraient beaucoup pour la suite alors lâchez les review ! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 :

A vrai dire je suis assez déçue, une seule review alors que beaucoup plus de personne on vu ma fic ! Mais merci pour l'ajout en favoris ça m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^

Je ne veux pas de roman mais un petit mot pour donner son avis ou critiquer ça aurait été sympa étant donné que c'est ma première fic. Le chapitre 3 est en cours de rédaction mais avant de le poster je vais attendre d'avoir quelques avis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Première journée ou comment en quelques heures peut on se faire aussi bien des amis que des ennemis <span>

_Le sommeil la prit immédiatement et Aya sombra avec délice dans les bras d'Hypnos_.

¤ Pendant ce temps ¤

-Kaname je m'occupe des documents transmit aujourd'hui.

-Hn...

-En attendant je vais finir mon livre, bye !

-Ichijô.

-Oui Kaname.

-Crois-tu aux légendes ?

-Euh...

-Laisse tomber, bonne nuit.

Après un instant de flottement Takuma partit et Kaname soupira, il enfouit sa tête dans une de ses mains et l'autre jeta négligemment un feuillet sur la table basse à côté du canapé.

Il passa la nuit à réfléchir essentiellement sur Aya, les raisons de sa venue et les conséquences sur ses plans. Car oui il était calculateur mais savait pertinemment qu'Aya mettait toujours peu de temps à découvrir ses plans ; le Sang-pur espérait juste qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-Yaawn... oh mer** c'est les cours !

Aya encore dans les vapes regarda son réveil : 5h30, n'arrivant pas à dormir elle se leva et en traînant des pieds enfila son uniforme, y accrocha sa chaîne d'argent qu'elle ne quittai jamais, prit ses affaires de cour et descendis au réfectoire.

P.O.V Aya

Croyez-moi à six heures du matin il y a pas grand monde à la cafète, deux garçons, avec des valises sous les yeux constituaient le ''grand monde'' avec les trois employées que je saluais.

Le menu de ce matin était au gingembre grillé sauf qu'à force de vivre en Europe j'avais fini par en adopter les goûts culinaires et ne pouvait donc imaginer manger du_ gingembre_ le matin, je demandais donc un thé brûlant. Heureusement le cuisinier en avait plein en stock et je m'installait à une table près des fenêtres avec mon thé et mes cinq sucres habituels.

A sept heures le réfectoire était plein mais tous le monde évitait ma table jusqu'à ce que le chargé de discipline s'installe tranquillement.

-Pourquoi tu viens ici ? Et me dis pas que c'est pour me surveiller.

-Bah c'est la seule table où y a du calme, à croire que les gens t'évitent.

Je haussai les épaules, indifférente.

-Peut-être mais bientôt ça va devenir aussi bruyant que les autres, regarde derrière toi.

-Hn.

Pour mon plus grand malheur Yûki Kurosu et une fille blonde inconnue se dirigeait vers nous. Je pris un air blasé.

-Bonjour Aya-chan ! Salut Zero !

-...

-B'jour.

-Aya-chan je te présente Yori une amie, Yori je te présente Aya Washi la nouvelle élève.

Je jaugeai cette Yori ; une fille de caractère mais timide et discrète, elle me parut sympathique.

-Bonjour Aya-san, dit-elle.

-Enchantée Yori appelle-moi Aya.

Yûki parut un peu jalouse de Yori qui avait gagnée ma sympathie, ce qui me fit sourire de satisfaction. Non, décidément je ne pouvais pas la supporter.

-Je vais être dans votre classe cette année...

-C'est bien et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue à la rentrée ?

Zero et Yûki se firent attentifs.

-Pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma famille.

-Ah je vois.

-On va être en retard.

-Quoi ? Zero t'aurais pu le dire avant, oh non ! Allez vite !

Yûki paniquée était terriblement ennuyante et elle avait vraiment l'air idiote, je plaignis brièvement Kaname avant de suivre mes nouveaux camarades jusqu'à un grand amphithéâtre où je fis une petite présentation pour les élèves et me retrouvais immanquablement à côté du délégué de classe = bien trop envahissant.

Les cours passèrent lentement et je passai mon temps à répondre aux questions des professeurs et à dormir.

-Aya vite ! On va perdre Yûki et Zero.

-Oui,oui voilà. Pourquoi toute les filles hurlent comme ça ?

-C'est la prise des cours de la Night Class et c'est tous les soirs comme ça.

-Waaah ! L'horreur !

Fin P.O.V Aya :

Yori ne répondit pas et se contenta de se faire engloutir dans la cohue des folles furi...des jolies jeunes filles, suivie difficilement par Aya. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent Yori s'arrêta près d'un arbre mais Aya se fit emporter malgré ses jurons colorés et ses menaces...menaçantes. De nombreux ''Kyaaaaa'' et ''Kyaaaaa'' plus tard Aya fut violemment poussée par une pouf sur-maquillée en plein sur le chemin d'une chose qui les fit tomber tous les deux sous les regards furieux, inquiets, méfiants et surpris des personnes présentes pendant que les cris cessaient brusquement.

-Désolée, ça va ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Comment t'appelles-tu jolie fleur ? demanda le vampire blond qu'elle avait entraîné dans sa chute en aidant Aya à se relever ; le tout avec un sourire charmeur.

-Aya Washi et toi ?

-Aido, Hanabusa Aido mais tu peux m'appeler Idol, tu es nouvelle?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi ton groupe sanguin?

Les murmures, cris, etc...des filles reprirent; chacune récitant son groupe sanguin ce qui fit qu'elles n'entendirent pas le reste de la conversation. Effort in-visible de Rill pour ne pas égorger le vampire, Aya répondit froidement, un avertissement dans le regard.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Aido_-kun_ et je te serais gré d'arrêter immédiatement de lorgner mon cou, le ''-kun'' avait été dit d'une façon menaçante ce qui ne plut pas au vampire.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles.

-Je dis ce que je veux. Et toi tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu vas dire sinon...

-Eh bien je te conseille de tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler, petite...

-Tu devrais...

-Aya, Aido, ça suffit.

Aido s'écarta vivement pour laisser passer Kaname.

-C'est bon Kaname, pas trop fatigué ?

-Je vais bien, le Sang-pur se rapprocha pour lui chuchoter, demain matin.

-OK bon bah j'y vais.

L'échange avait duré une dizaine de seconde et la chargée de discipline, arriva légèrement trop tard.

-Aya-chan, tout va bien ?

-Oui,Kaname-sempai fait un peu peur je trouve, mentis la jeune fille. Elle sentit dans son dos les regards meurtriers de vampires.

-Il est très gentil mais méfie-toi d'Ido...d'Aido,il est...

-Je sais.

Je lui tournai ostensiblement le dos...et fit face à une cinquantaine de regards meurtriers de la part des poufs, ne pouvant être aidée par Rill je décidais sagement de m'enfuir à toute vitesse tout en jetant mes livres à Yori.

*-Putain les sal****, elles courent vite ! Merci Rill

_-De rien, elles sont pire que folle ici ! j'ai eu peur pour toi._

-Ouais t'as raison. *

J'étais actuellement sur le balcon du premier étage du bâtiment de l'administration après un saut spectaculaire -avec l'aide de Rill- pour échapper une bonne fois pour toute à mes poursuivantes.

Après avoir repris mon souffle je m'affalai par terre, pour regarder les nuages.

-Impressionnant, tu t'entraîne souvent pour sauter aussi haut ? Me demanda soudainement une voix qui me fit sursauter.

-Et merde, y a pas moyen d'être tranquille sans que des furie ou vampires vous emmerde ?

Un vampire aux cheveux rouges foncés avec des yeux vairons sauta du toit.

-Tu nous connais ? Pourtant tu n'es pas une hunter.

-Ouais t'as raison je ne suis qu'humaine et toi tu es un aristocrate pas vrai?

-Oui, comme tous les vampires présents.

-Tu sèches ? Je croyais que tous les vampires étaient studieux ?

-Bien sûr que non et puis, ce cour va être d'un ennui mortel ; franchement l'étude des comportements de populations pendant une crise économique est idiot.

-T'as raison, moi c'est Aya Washi et toi ?

-Senri Shiki.

-Shiki, Shiki...ah je vois ! T'es mannequin avec Rima Tôya, j'étais sûre de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Ouais et j'te préviens je signe pas d'autographes.

J'éclatai de rire, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas sorti de pareilles conneries. Shiki me dévisagea bizzarement.

-Quoi, t'es malade?

Je repris -difficilement- mon sérieux après cet éclat de rire et répondait à Shiki qui ne comprenais pas grand chose.

-Moi te demander un autographe? Rêve pas vieux, la célébrité t'es monté à la tête!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux?

Je tournai la tête vers...Zero ! Qui nous regardait d'un air menaçant.

-Kiryû-san il me semble que ça ne te regarde pas.

FIN P.O.V Aya

La jeune fille avait pris une vois menaçante, glaciale et son masque de froideur avait repris sa place tandis que Shiki se redressait, les yeux brillants.

-Il me semble à moi que tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, Washi !

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Kiryû, passe ton chemin ! Je ne supporterait pas longtemps qu'un Level E se croit supérieur à moi.

L'ambiance se refroidit davantage et le regard de Zero devint un instant rouge avant qu'il ne réplique.

-Je croit ce que je veux et si tu as un problème je t'attend.

-Je ne crois pas qu'une bataille serait bien vue ici, cette idiote de Yûki en serait catastrophée. Et je ne veux pas entendre ses gémissements pitoyables lorsqu'elle pleurera ta mort.

-Tu me sous-estime Washi, grogna Zero en sortant son Bloody Rose.

-Pff ! Tu crois que ton joujou va me faire mal Kiryû ? Je suis une humaine, _baka_.

-Ça suffit tout les deux. Calmez-vous ! Intervint Shiki, Zero pointa immédiatement son arme sur le vampire mais une bourrasque violente lui fit lâcher son arme qui atterrit dans la main d'Aya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Kiryû ? Passer ta rage sur Shiki ? Ne rêve pas, tu es vraiment présomptueux pour menacer un de mes amis!

-Tu vas...

-Zero ! Je te cherchai partout ! Ah...bonsoir Shiki-san, Aya-chan. Allez viens Zero, on doit surveiller le pavillon du Soleil !

Yûki, inconsciente de la tension présente sur le balcon attrapa Zero par une manche et le traina à l'intérieur. Il lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Aya qui lui lança son arme avant de disparaître derrière le rideau.

-Un ami ?

-Désolée mais je voulais l'énerver.

-Pas de problème.

Aya surprise, ouvrit de grands yeux devant le sourire amusé de Shiki qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était autant amusé alors tu mérite d'être mon amie, lança-t-il comme explication.

-D'accord mais n'entendrai-je pas un soupçon de moquerie dans ta voix? Demanda Aya, une moue faussement vexée aux lèvres.

-Pas du tout, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais y aller.

-Ouais, moi aussi, à bientôt.

La jeune fille descendis du balcon et récupéra ses livres avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, décidemment ce séjour allait être intéressant !

* * *

><p>Alors ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 :

Chapitre 3 : Ou comment avoir une altercation avec un nouvel ennemi et subir les humeurs d'un Sang-Pur

-Bonjour, je dois voir Kaname Kuran.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez passer.

-Merci.

Aya franchit la grille noire, dépassa les -affreux- gardiens et entra dans le hall du pavillon de la Lune. Évidement il était désert vu l'heure -10h- , l'argentée s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand elle se retourna soudainement.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ça te regarde Aido ? Répondit-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Le vampire ne répondit pas et continua de s'approcher, une langue de glace le suivit.

-Je n'ai pas apprécié tes menaces hier.

-Et moi je ne t'apprécie pas du tout.

La glace emprisonna les pieds d'Aya qui fronça les sourcils. Aido se plaça devant elle, lui barrant le chemin.

-Je suis au regret de te dire que la glace ne peut rien contre moi et que si tu veux te battre il serai préférable de ne pas le faire ici. Ne vas-tu donc pas me laisser tranquille ?

-Tu n'es qu'une humaine et moi un vampire de la Haute-Aristocratie. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire contre moi.

-Eh bien, cela.

Tout en disant cela Aya fit un mouvement du poignet et la glace qui l'immobilisait se transforma en eau sous le regard surpris et furieux d'Aido.

-Tu n'es qu'une humaine, comment...?

-J'ai une amie très spéciale, maintenant hôte-toi de mon chemin. Je dois aller voir Kaname.

-Et qu'es-tu pour lui ?

-Ceci ne regarde en aucun cas un aristocrate, ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres est pourtant l'une des règles de bases de la politesse. Tu l'oublie trop.

-Peut-être mais aujourd'hui je suis de mauvaise humeur, tu ne devrais pas me provoquer...

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de subir les caprices d'un vampire arrogant. Je te le répète pour la dernière fois : hôte-toi de mon chemin !

Le vampire blond recula d'un pas en souriant et leva un bras.

-Je ne pense pas non et toi tu vas rester ici.

Il abaissa son bras et une avalanche de glace jaillit des escaliers pour emprisonner Aya, la jeune fille bondit dans les airs et atterrit...dans le vide, à deux mètres du sol.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu es un ignorant, vampire. _Laisse-moi._

Elle mit sa main au niveau du cœur et fis un arc de cercle, la glace fondit et l'eau obtenue s'évapora sans laisser de trace ; sous le regard furieux de son ''adversaire''.

-Bien, maintenant j'ai perdu assez de temps avec toi.

Aya serra un poing et une bulle d'eau se forma autour d'Aido, l'empêchant de bouger.

P.O.V Aya

Il m'énerve celui-là ! Pourquoi se met-il en travers de mon chemin ?

Je montai enfin ces fichus escaliers et entrai dans la chambre de mon Sang-pur préféré.

-Salut Kaname, je te réveille pas au moins ?

Ledit Kaname, confortablement allongé sur son lit releva la tête. Il sortait manifestement de la douche avec ses cheveux mouillé et la serviette qu'il portait autour du cou ; sa chemise ouverte était humide.

-Non, comment as-tu trouvé ma chambre ?

-Ton aura est bien plus présente ici qu'autre part...

-Tu as amélioré ta perception, c'est bien.

-Je n'ai plus treize ans Kaname ! J'aimerais aussi savoir ce qu'a cet Aido, il est énervant.

-Il n'aime pas les mystères.

En soupirant je m'asseyait sur le bord de son lit.

-Quoi que tu découvre j'aimerais que tu n'intervienne pas...

-Je sais, mais je n'aime pas ça, tu te met toujours dans des situations impossibles.

Le Sang-pur sourit avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce monde doit changer, je me suis réveillé pour cela. Seulement...

-Tu devrais lui dire, elle pourrait mieux comprendre et accepter...

Kaname soupira et un loup noir prit sa place, je passai mes doigts sur la douce fourrure de sa tête en riant doucement.

-Tu triches, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu es comme ça ! Arrête d'éviter les sujets importants.

Le loup grogna un peu et me renversa.

-Je n'évite rien, j'oublie juste pendant un instant.

-OK, OK je prend ça pour un non...ce n'est pas pour toi mais tu es lourd sous cette forme, je pense que la chauve-sourie c'est mieux.

Le loup prit la forme des chauves-souries avant que leur créateur ne décide de reprendre sa forme, toujours sur moi évidement. Résultat je suis à moitié trempé par un corps étranger tout mouillé.

-Monsieur le Vénérable Et Très Ancien Sang-Pur Fondateur, je vous prierais instamment de trouver un autre canapé que moi.

-Mmh...non, tu es trop confortable.

-Hum j'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a aucun sous-entendu dans cette phrase sinon mon estime pour toi -déjà basse- va atteindre le niveau zéro.

Un léger rire m'arracha un sourire victorieux et les cheveux trempés de Kaname s'éloignèrent quand il leva la tête pour mettre son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, une lueur amusé dans le regard.

-Alors ton estime peut-être rassurée car tu as réussi ce que tu voulais faire petite humaine.

-J't'en foutrai des ''petite humaine'' moi ! Et je te signale que je vais être trempée à cause de toi, si ça se trouve je vais être malade avec le vent qu'il y a dehors.

-Ose me dire que tu ne peux rien faire pour le vent.

-Mouais mais même, j'apprécie pas beaucoup d'être mouillée à dix heure du matin par une saleté de vampire qui me fait venir pour rien.

-Une saleté de vampire ? Que tu es cruelle, fit-il en se rapprochant.

-Allez pousse-toi de là !

Le vampire haussa les sourcils avant de laisser échapper un autre rire ; vraiment je ne me lasserais jamais de ce son.

-Ouais, bon c'est pas que hein, mais tu m'étouffe là.

Kaname se décida à abandonner son coussin et s'assit sur son lit, alors que je faisais mine de me lever il m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira contre lui.

-Baka ! T'as intérêt à me lâcher tout de suite. Ma chemise va être trempée ! grondai-je.

-Tu ne seras pas mouillée de toute...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une trombe d'eau (encore !) s'abattit sur lui -et accessoirement sur moi- et noya la chambre avant que l'eau ne s'évacue par la porte. Toussant et crachotant j'aidai mon vampire adoré à se relever et hurlai mentalement, furieuse.

*-Rill !Je t'avais prévenue !

_-Muahahah! Trop drôle,j'ai adoré ta tête maîtresse et celle du Sang-pur aussi !_

-Tu vas te dessécher lentement et mourir en souffrant atrocement !

_-STOOOP ! Pouce ! Tu vas pas faire ça, hein ?_

-Mais si !*

-Aya, ça ne vas pas ?

Je revins à la réalité.

-Je viens de passer un savon à Rill, elle m'a déjà fait le coup.

-Je pense qu'il faut aller voir en bas, ça doit être inondé et je n'aimerais pas que les autres croient à une attaque.

-Ouais, je vais arranger ça.

Je sortais suivie du Sang-pur et vis une demi-douzaine de vampires en pyjama et mal réveillés se diriger vers le hall. Ils ne captèrent pas du tout ma présence et nous arrivâmes en haut des escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Il y a au moins quatre centimètres d'eau !

-C'est une attaque Seiren ?

Ladite Seiren haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Kaname, lorsqu'elle m'avisa elle fronça les sourcils attirant l'attention des autres sur moi. Shiki fut le plus rapide à réagir.

-Aya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Salut Shiki, je suis venue voir Kaname.

-Tu le...

-Qui es-tu toi ? Demanda une vampire blonde, ses yeux étaient aussi suspicieux que furieux et jaloux, pour je ne sais quelles raisons vampiriques.

Sauf que son ton suffisant et plus que méprisant me déplu fortement et la sympathie que je ressentais me déserta.

-Aya Washi et toi qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton?

La vampire pinça les lèvres pendant que les autres se tendaient légèrement. Manifestement cette fille n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

-Ruka Sôen.

-Eh bien...Ruka Sôen, je peux te dire tout de suite que je n'aime pas tes airs suffisants alors ta jalousie tu te la garde parce que je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te met dans cet état.

Kaname soupira derrière moi, Ruka tourna les talons rageusement sous les regards surpris des autres vampires.

-OK, tu m'expliqueras plus tard mais en attendant c'est quoi toute cette eau ?

-Ça c'est moi, j'expliquerais tout à l'heure et je vais y remédier tout de...

-Washi ! Tu vas me le payer !

Un Aido dégoulinant apparut à la stupéfaction de tous, je pensait distraitement qu'il était assez sexy tout mouillé avant de recevoir une autre vague de glace. Évidement je sautai à nouveau en l'air mais la vague me suivi. Je me retrouvai à courir dans les airs en jurant violemment contre cet imbécile avant que...

*_Maîtresse, tu devrai le refroidir si tu vois ce que je veux dire...*_

Je faisais face à la vague et tendis la main devant moi ; la glace fondit, j'immobilisais Aido avec des chaines d'eau et le projetait contre le mur. Les aristocrates étaient figés et Kaname me regardait, amusé.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu pouvais pas rester tranquille deux secondes ?

-C'est toi qui m'a enfermé dans cette bulle d'eau !

-Fallait pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin !

-Hum, Aya tu pourrais libérer Aido ?

-Tss ! T'as d'la chance que Kaname soit là, vampire !

Je le lâchai et tournai les talons pour me diriger vers le hall, je fit un signe du doigt et l'eau s'évapora, laissant les meubles secs et nous séchant, le Sang-pur et moi.

Je me retournais vers les vampires, une partie des explications allait être donnée. Il était temps.

* * *

><p>Avis ? *Yeux du chat potté* Alleeez !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 :

Je suis désolée pour le retard impardonnable ! J'ai été très prise en ce moment et écrire ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre ! ^^'

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Ou comment faire de petites révélations et se prendre le passé en pleine figure<span>

-Bien, maintenant les explications.

-Je propose que l'on s'assoient, c'est une histoire assez compliquée.

Méfiants mais plus curieux encore les vampires suivis d'Aido qui râlait nous suivirent jusqu'aux canapés où on s'installa tranquillement.

-Je suis Washi Aya. Comme certains le savent je suis une humaine cependant j'ai certains pouvoirs, je levais mes deux mains ; dans l'une une mini-tornade apparu et dans l'autre une sphère d'eau, grâce à Rill, c'est une esprit qui peut contrôler l'eau et le vent. Je suis devenue sa ''maîtresse'' depuis qu'elle est venue squatter dans mon esprit quand j'avais cinq ans. Mes parents sont morts, assassinés par des Level E.

Kaname continua.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y sept ans chez les Sang-Pur de Rome. Ils l'avaient recueillie et pris en affection deux ans après la mort de ses parents. Nous avons fait connaissance et sommes devenus proches.

-Il m'entrainait à combattre les assassins de mes parents mais j'ai dû partir quatre années après notre rencontre, j'ai voyagé dans plusieurs pays différents pour finir à Los Angeles. J'y suis restée quelques mois avant de partir à Miami puis de venir ici, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Kaname donc je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était ici.

-Le Directeur m'avait prévenue trois jours avant qu'Aya n'arrive mais je n'ai pas pu la prévenir.

-Je lui avait parlé par l'intermédiaire de Rill et me voilà !

-T'es bizarre.

-Je t'en prie, un peu de tact ne te tuera pas Senri.

Il ne releva pas et continua de manger son Mikado.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda mon Sang-Pur fétiche.

-C'est une histoire qui impliques les fan-girls du glaçon ambulant et Kiryû. En gros c'est un ami récent.

Le ''glaçon ambulant'' me fusilla du regard et Shiki lui jeta un regard blasé.

-Bien, alors tu ne connais pas les autres...

D'un signe de tête de Kaname les autres vampires se présentèrent.

-Seiren, garde du corps de Kaname-sama. Enchantée.

-De même.

-Akatsuki Kain, cousin d'Hanabusa.

-Ravie.

-Rima Tôya, une amie Shiki, se présenta une jolie vampire blonde que j'avais déjà reconnue.

-Enchantée, je...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, nous surprenant.

-Washi, tu viens avec moi.

Je soupirai avant de lever un regard noir vers Kiryû.

-De un je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de toi et de deux lorsque tu seras devenu fou crois-moi que je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de toi. Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ?

Le level E réprima sa rage -et sa réplique cinglante- pour me lancer une lettre que j'attrapai au vol.

-Et bien voilà quand tu veux!

-La ferme !

-Oh, ne fait pas l'offensé pauvre chou ! Je crois que tu as vu pire dans ta vie !

C'était instinctif, je _devais _l'énerver, en plus il était vraiment drôle quand il pensait pouvoir me faire peur.

Fin P.O.V Aya

Kaname se leva lorsque le vampire hunter pointa son arme sur l'argentée qui écarquilla les yeux ; tous se passa très vite, Zero fut violemment projeté contre le mur, une mini-tornade entoura Aya d'un bouclier protecteur alors qu'une voix plus glaciale qu'un blizzard s'éleva, lointaine et pourtant bien audible, comme une brise.

-_Tous ceux qui pointe une arme en direction de ma maitresse sont condamnés à errer en enfer pour l'éternité ! Un être tel que toi n'aurait même jamais dû la toucher, s'en est assez ! Je vais..._

-Arrête Rill ! Ça suffit maintenant ! S'exclama Aya, la tornade tomba doucement et la voix devint plus douce mais toujours en colère.

-_Mais il a osé... !_

-Je ne t'ai rien absolument dit, ce n'était qu'une arme anti-vampire. Maîtrise toi !

_-Je... Je ne..._

Une silhouette apparut, comme un fantôme. C'était une enfant d'une dizaine d'année habillée d'une sorte de kimono blanc et argenté avec des fleurs de cerisiers rouges brodées, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus devant par une sorte de diadème qui la faisait ressembler à une princesse. Elle était légèrement transparente, seuls ses yeux dorés semblaient réels. Elle s'inclina devant Aya.

-_Désolée, mais je ne peux pas le supporter, il a trop..._

-Je sais, nous parlerons tout à l'heure.

-_Oui._

Dans une brise chaude la silhouette disparut. Zero se releva difficilement, un regard meurtrier fixé sur Aya tandis que Rima avait piqué le paquet de Mikado de Senri, Aido et Kain la regardaient étrangement, l'un réfléchissait à toute allure pendant que l'autre posait un regard curieux sur l'argentée. Finalement, les vampires accueillaient assez bien la nouvelle, même si elle savait que des recherches actives allaient êtres menées.

Aya ouvrit l'enveloppe et en retira une lettre écrite dans un coloris rouge sombre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture elle perdit vite son air de légèreté jusqu'à prendre un air soucieux.

-Kaname tu vas devoir venir avec moi, c'est Arcangelo et Mercurio.

Son anxiété était maintenant bien visible et une ombre passa sur le visage du Sang-Pur alors qu'il parcourut rapidement la lettre du regard. Les vampires s'éclipsèrent, laissant Zero, Kaname et Aya seuls.

-Tu peux partir Kiryû, je l'emmène chez le directeur.

Zero s'éclipsa, laissant Aya et le Sang-Pur prendre le chemin du bureau du dirigeant de l'Académie. Heureusement peu d'élèves étaient dehors et l'aura de Kaname les dissuadaient d'approcher.

-Cette lettres est très étrange, je n'ai pas eu de contacts avec les deux vieux depuis au moins six mois et d'un coup ils envoient une lettre !

-Qui t'informe de leur prochaine visite tout de même.

-Justement ! Ils ne se sont jamais déplacés hors de la région de Rome depuis des siècles. Je suis très honorée qu'ils viennent mais il y a forcément une autre raison que celle de venir me voir !

-Nous allons éclaircir cela, le directeur va nous donner des informations sur ce qu'il va se passer. Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter Aya...

-Il y a des centaines de milliers de raisons Kaname ! Je t'ai vu quand tu as lu la lettre et je sais que tu penses comme moi !

Aya avait pâli, une expression de tristesse intense se dégageai d'elle et Kaname voulait en savoir la raison.

-Oui et alors ?

-Kaname arrête de jouer l'indifférent, les vampires de Rome sont très puissants, au moins deux fois plus forts que les autres Sangs-Purs... Et j'ai toute les raisons de m'inquiéter car comme tu le sais, seule une créature plus puissante qu'eux peut arriver à les faire quitter leur chère ville.

-Aya tu es beaucoup trop paranoïaque, Arcangelo et Mercurio tiennent beaucoup à toi et ont des intérêts particuliers à bien se faire voir de moi.

-Non, la première partie est erronée, il n'y a qu'Arcangelo qui tient beaucoup à moi. Mercurio a changé, comme tout les vieux vampires il est beaucoup plus lunatique qu'avant et son goût pour les manigances en tout genres se sont accrues. Arcangelo et moi même savons que maintenant nous reposer sur Mercurio n'est plus possible, sa soif de pouvoir le transforme beaucoup trop alors qu'il y a résisté pendant des centaines d'années... , la voix d'Aya se cassa à ces derniers mots alors qu'elle se laissait submerger par la mélancolie et la tristesse.

-Alors vous allez l'abandonner ? Est-il devenu si sombre?

-Non ! Mais Mercurio est méconnaissable, il est resté gentil avec son frère et moi mais il ne nous fait plus confiance. Il a perdu le sens du prix de la vie humaine, il laisse ses instincts de vampire prendre le dessus et malheureusement je ne peux rien faire, Arcangelo veut le laisser suivre son chemin comme il l'entend même s'il n'approuve pas son choix. Et si Arcangelo ne veut pas que j'agisse je ne peut pas le faire ; il me l'a _ordonné._

-Tu l'a laissé faire ?

Le Sang-Pur était lui-même choqué par ce que venait de dire l'argentée, un _ordre_ ce n'était pas une futilité, ça avait de graves conséquences. Il était bien placé pour savoir lesquelles, tendu, il attendit la réponse de son amie.

-Je suis trop lâche pour me battre avec Mercurio, je... je suis trop faible pour ça, tout comme je sais que je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de l'arrêter. Je ne ferais que me détruire alors avec cet _ordre,_ la simple pensée de me battre avec lui me paraît... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça clairement mais je suis en quelque sorte libérée. Mais ce qui les a poussés à partir m'inquiète plus encore que ce que Mercurio est devenus car si c'est bien la raison à laquelle je crois nous aurions toutes les raisons du monde à être inquiets.

Kaname acquiesça et frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur.

-Entrez.

Avec un visage à nouveau impassible Aya entra dans la pièce suivit du Sang-Pur. Elle repoussa de toutes ses forces la peur qui s'insinuait en elle avant de relever la tête.

* * *

><p>Alors ? (cliquer sur le bouton review afin de continuer à faire vivre l'auteur) ^^<p> 


End file.
